


I really don't do this often

by Accident



Series: Femlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, FemJohn, Femlock, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Genderswap, Hook-Up, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident
Summary: A gorgeous woman at a club catches John's eye. After she listens to the stranger berate a man John just has to know more about her. A lot more. Right now.





	I really don't do this often

“I.. Oh god yeah.. I really don’t do this often.” John pants and moans as the tall stranger presses her back against the stall door in the loo of the club.

“Believe me I know.” The tall gorgeous woman in the sapphire dress mumbles against her neck as she kisses it, pulling John’s shirt up from where it was tucked into the waist of her jeans.

John tips her head back and sinks her hand into the dark into curls if her hook up. “Good. Just didn’t want you to think I was a slag or anything.” She giggles breathily.

“Mm you’re only a slag if you say you are. The amount of people you hook up with has nothing to do with it. It’s all made up and people are stupid anyway.” She grumbles, long fingers unbuttoning John top.

John smirks and pulls her up by her hair, kissing her deeply as she pulls her closer.

She gasps as her hair is pulled and moans delightedly, kissing John back hungrily.

John slips her tongue into her hook ups mouth and sucks on her tongue. She lets her hands wander over the sapphire dress and pulls up the hem of the short dress, grabbing the other woman’s arse.

She moans and rocks back into her hands and opens her shirt. “You have fantastic tits.” She nearly whines, gently squeezing over John’s bra.

John moans and arches into her hands. “Mm usually they get in the way except for times like this.” She giggles, squeezing and groping her arse.

“I would know how that is. I barely have any to speak up.” The moan rolls her eyes and tugs on John’s bra.

“All tits are perfect and I really want yours in my mouth.” John growls softly, biting at her neck.

“Yes yes. Please.” She practically begs, the thin straps of her dress already having fallen.

John smirks and pulls her hair, making her arch back and push her chest up to John’s face. “Mm no bra. Naughty girl.” She teases and leans in, flicking her tongue over one of her exposed nipples since her dress slipped down.

She gasps and whimpers as she feels John’s tongue against her nipple.

“Mm what did you say your name was again?” John asks, kissing gently around her areola.

“I didn’t.” She pants, feeling her nipple getting harder at the attention.

John chuckles softly, gently grazing her teeth over her nipple. “Don’t be cheeky.”

“Sher-Sherlock.” She moans and whimpers, pushing her chest towards John trying to get more attention.

“Mm nice to meet you, Sherlock.” John smirks and wraps her lips around Sherlock’s nipple, sucking gently.

“Oh John!” Sherlock moans desperately remembering John had introduced herself at the bar. She arches into John’s mouth with her head thrown back and her eyes close.

John groans and sucks happily, rubbing her tongue over Sherlock’s nipple before switching to the other.

Sherlock is whimpering and writhing at this point, not remembering when John pushed her back against the stall wall but she was there now. She gasps and moans loudly, coming hard as John tugs on both her nipples at once while pressing her knee against Sherlock’s cunt between her legs.

“Good girl. Look at you. I barely touched you and you’re already coming for me. Gorgeous. Brilliant.” John mumbles praise and kisses Sherlock deeply as she comes down from her orgasm.

Sherlock moan breathily and kisses John back a bit uncoordinatedly. “Please. Let me. Mm let me eat out. Eat you out.” She mumbles against her lips, brain a bit scrambled from her orgasm.

John chuckles and nips at her lips before pulling back, unzipping her jeans. “Come on, Gorgeous. It’s not gonna eat itself.”

Sherlock drops to her knees immediately and pulls John’s jeans down with her panties. “Wet.” She smirks as she sees the wet patch in John’s panties.

“Have you seen yourself? How could I not be excited? Mm plus the way you danced on me.” John groans. “Made me want to fuck you right there in the middle of the dance floor.”

“Maybe later.” Sherlock purrs and leans in, licking John’s clit gently.

“Oh god yes.” John pants, spreading her legs a bit more and holds the back of Sherlock’s head.

Sherlock smirks and leans in, grabbing John’s arse as she starts to eat her out in earnest.

John moans and her hips rock needy as she holds onto Sherlock’s head.

Sherlock licks and sucks at Johns clit gently as she eases two fingers into her. “Fuck your practically dripping.” She mumbles, fingering her slowly as she works John over with her tongue.

John moans and rides her fingers, thighs starting to tremble as she gets close.

Sherlock works her fingers faster, adding a third as she rubs John’s g spot.

John gasps and comes hard, cunt spasming around Sherlock’s fingers.

Sherlock kisses John’s pussy softly as she rocks her fingers slowly while John rides out her orgasm.

John pants as she leans back against the stall wall as she finally finishes coming.

Sherlock smirks and slowly pulls her fingers out, wiping them off on John’s jeans before redressing John. She squeezes John’s tits first before buttoning her shirt back up.

“Mm wanted to get one last feel up?” John giggles, hands resting on Sherlock’s hips.

“Oh John I doubt that’ll be the last time I feel you up.” Sherlock smirks and leans in, kissing John deeply.

John groans and kisses her back deeply, whining softly as she tastes herself on Sherlock’s tongue.

“Mm sorry I should have asked about kissing you after eating you out.” Sherlock mumbles and tries to pull back.

“I have no problem with it. Just tastes better on your lips.” John mumbles and pulls her back down, kissing her deep.

Sherlock blushes and melts into the kiss, actually enjoying it.

John kisses her softly a few times as she pulls back. She fixes the straps on Sherlock’s dress, kissing each of her nipples again before covering them. “Mm gorgeous.” She smiles up at her.

Sherlock blushes and bites her lip. “I know you said you don’t usually hook up with people. I don’t usually take people home but I think I could make the acceptation if you would?” She asks a bit nervous.

John blinks for a moment and then smiles brightly. “I’d love to.”

“It’s alright. You don’t have to-I.. Wait. Really?” Sherlock sounds surprised.

“Of course. You’re gorgeous and so brilliant. I mean the way you ripped that guy to shreds at the bar was fantastic. I don’t know how you knew all that stuff about him but it was amazing. Then the way you danced with me. I’ve never danced with anyone like that before. So perfect and in-sync.” John grins, compliments pouring out of her mouth.

“Oh.” Sherlock squeaks, blushing brightly.

“Sorry. Don’t listen to me. I didn’t mean to weird you out.” John blushes, not wanting to turn Sherlock off of her.

“No no!” Sherlock shakes her head. “I just.. No one has ever said that before.” She blushes and looks away.

“That you’re brilliant?” John frowns as Sherlock shakes her head. “Well they’re fuckin idiots.” John nods.

Sherlock blinks and smiles shyly. “You don’t think I.. I’m a freak?” She mumbles.

“Hell no. You’re brilliant. Genius level brilliant. Anyone who can’t see that isn’t worth your time and can piss off.” John nods.

Sherlock grins and kisses John excitedly. “Mm you are definitely coming home with me.” She mumbles against her lips.

“Whatever you say, Gorgeous.” John grins and kisses Sherlock back happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first solo fic in a while. Let me know what you think! Leave a comment and I'll get back to you as soon as I can (o^^o)


End file.
